Bang Yong Guk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 방용국 / Bang Yong Guk thumb|250px|Yong Guk *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 젭 블랙맨 / Jeep Blackman *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia': TS Entertainment Mini Biografía Estudió en la Escuela Elemental Gae Woon y también hizo allí la escuela media. A los 18 años se graduó en la Yoo Han High School. En el 2008 fue miembro de un grupo de Hip Hop underground llamado "Soul Connection", bajo el nombre artístico de "Jepp Blackman". Dicho grupo lanzó un single titulado "Cherry Flower". Su contrato con TS Entertainment inició a mediados de 2010, más tarde dicha compañia anuncia qué Bang YongGuk sería el rapero que trabajaría en la canción "Going Crazy" del proyecto en solitario de Ji Eun de Secret. El 11 de Agosto del 2011, TS Entertainment lanzó el single de Yong Guk "I Remember" en colaboración con Yoseob de BEAST . El 23 de Noviembre del 2011, la empresa formó una sub-unidad llamada Bang & Zelo, del hasta ese momento desconocido grupo B.A.P, con el integrante Zelo. Debutaron con la canción "Never Give Up" el 2 de Diciembre del 2011, con Hyo Sung de Secret . En Marzo del 2011, TS Entertainment ya había anunciado que haría debutar una boyband en el 2012. Bang YongGuk fue el primer integrante en ser revelado. En Enero del 2012, regresa como líder de B.A.P con el single "Warrior". 'Programas De TV' *'2013: '''Weekly Idol *'2013:' Star King *'2012: GuruPop Show *'2012: '''Weekly Idol *'2012: 'The Beatles Code *'2012: B.A.P Killing Camp *'2012:' B.A.P Diary *'2012:' Ta-Dah, It’s B.A.P *'2011:' Lullu Lalla Anuncios *'Soju CF' - junto a Kim Him Chan Vídeos Musicales *Zia - For a Year (2012) * Secret - Starlight Moonlight (2011) *Secret - Shy Boy (2011) *Untouchable - Make a Fuss (2010) *4minute - Huh (2010) Discografía Singles Colaboraciones *Ji Eun of Secret - Going Crazy (Feat Bang Yong Guk) (2011) *Untouchable - I'm A Balla (Feat Hwayoung, Jepp Blackman, Marvel J, Broken Lips) (2010) *Jungdapp - The War (Feat. Maslo & Jepp Blackman Of Black Out) (2009) *CSP - Kaetteori/캐떠리 (Feat. Jepp blackman,Lil' Cheezy) (2009) *Maslo - Dissatisfaction (Feat. Jepp Blackman, Still PM) (2008) *Maslo - Great Voyage (Feat Jepp Blackman) (2008) Premios *'Allkpop 2012 Awards' - "Mejor Artista de Hip-Hop" Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' B.A.P *'Posición:' Líder, Rapero, Bailarín. **'Sub-unidad: 'Bang & Zelo *'Grupos anteriores:' **'2008-Presente:' Soul Connection **'2009-Presente:' Black Out con Maslo *'Educación:' **Primaria y secundaria GaeWoong **Preparatoria YooHan **KyungHee Cyber University *'Hobbies:' Escribir canciones, composición músical, inventar rimas, y jugar con el mismo. *'Tipo ideal:' Una mujer con moral, y con un corazón bondadoso. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, hermana mayor y hermano gemelo (mayor). *'Modelo a seguir:' Teddy Park de 1TYM. *'Lema:' Haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces. *'Matoki:' Shishimato (Rojo) *'Fanclub:' Bangsters *Antes de debutar con B.A.P, formó parte Soul Connection, un grupo de rap underground. Él era el maknae y su nombre artístico era "Jepp Blackman". *Apareció con su compañero de grupo Himchan en el concierto "Zero Show vol.7" (02-Abril-2011), "Zero Show vol.8" (15-Mayo-2011) y en "Zero Show vol.9" (11-Junio-2011) haciendo un duo. *El 26 de enero del 2012 ganó el premio como "Mejor Artista de Hip-Hop" de Allkpop 2012 Awards. *Recibió muchos premios cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, por obras de arte o competencias de matemáticas. *Empezó a escribir letras de rap y las puso en internet, lo cual recibió muchos buenos comentarios y eso lo impulsó a ir a Seúl para seguir su sueño de rapear. *Tiene un tatuaje en el omóplato "Do what u like and lov what u do'" '(haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces). *Sobre su chica ideal dijo: "Me gustan las mujeres con moral. Claro, que si dijera que no me fijo en el físco sería una mentira, pero creo que es bonito ver a alguien ayudar a un señor mayor en la calle, a pesar de no ser bonita. O bien se trate de alguien que recoge la basura o alguien que es formal. Creo que ver eso es realmente hermoso". *Durante las grabaciones del video "Warrior", donde había fuego, se quemó las cejas y algo del pelo pero por suerte no fue nada serio. *Puede verse muy rudo, pero también puede ser un hombre muy emotivo y sensible, comprobado es en el show llamado "Ta-dah! its B.A.P!". *Tiene una buena relación con todos los miembros, en especial con Himchan, ya que se conocen desde mucho antes de que Yongguk debutara, ademas porque ambos tienen la misma edad. *Cree que su punto fuerte es que tiene más experiencia musical, en comparación con los otros miembros, y su punto malo, es que le falta la ternura y bondad de sus dongsaengs. *Ha demostrado tener un corazón muy cálido, ya que se ha registrado como miembro en organizaciones tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, que prestan apoyo con el fin de ayudar a niños. Es miembro de World Vision, Save the Children y Unicef. *Dijo que su voz y estatura es similar a la de su hermano gemelo llamado Yongnam. Este se inclina mas por el rock, mientras que Yongguk por el rap/hip-hop. *Confesó que sólo ha tendido 2 novias, ninguna de ella, de la industria del entretenimiento. *B.A.P significa para él inocencia. Dijo que aunque está en la edad en que ha perdido la inocencia, se siente restaurado cuando está con los otros miembros. *Su meta es producir un álbum entero, pero piensa que tomará tiempo ya que todavía es inexperto. *No puede vivir sin el ramen, dijo que es un regalo de los dioses. *Confesó que sus padres estaban muy en contra de que siguiera una carrera en la música, por ello le dijeron que podía ser cantante si se convertía en el # 1 en la escuela secundaria, y asi lo hizo. A pesar de que sus notas eran lo suficientemente altas para entrar en una buena universidad, no se inscribió en ninguna de las universidades en las que fue aceptado, porque quisó dedicar su tiempo a la música. *En ShimShim Tapa, cuando le preguntaron sobre sus planes familiares a futuro, dijo que además de tener sus propios hijos, le gustaría adoptar niños de lugares lejanos. *Dijo que si se confesara a la chica que le gusta, le daría una carta escrita a mano confesando sus sentimientos, ya que cree que desde la perspectiva de un hombre, este método es realmente suave. *Tiene el sueño de construir una escuela con el nombre de B.A.P, cuando los 6 miembros sean financiaramente estables. *Zelo dijo que a pesar de que Yongguk emite la impresión de ser una persona fría, él en realidad es muy amable con las damas y también es muy varonil. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Cyworld *Twitter *Facebook Galeria Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Bang Yong Guk Feat Yang Yoseob - I Remember Categoría:KCantante Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor